1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chemical delivery systems and, more particularly, to modular chemical delivery blocks, systems incorporating modular chemical delivery blocks, and methods relating to modular chemical delivery blocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chemical delivery systems are used in numerous industries to control the flow of fluids, including gas reactants and other chemicals (e.g., liquids). One industry that heavily relies on chemical delivery systems is the semiconductor processing industry. In semiconductor processing, these systems are commonly used to control the flow of gases to and from processing chambers. Such processing often makes demanding requirements of chemical delivery systems. In chemical etch processes, for example, gas lines usually must be periodically changed out because of line corrosion and/or partial or complete system reconfiguration during maintenance. To minimize the downtime of the etch tool to which a chemical delivery system is attached, the gas lines of the chemical delivery system should be capable of quick removal and replacement.
Conventional chemical delivery systems, however, often fail in this regard. FIG. 1 shows a conventional chemical delivery system 100 configured to supply gases to an etch process tool used in semiconductor fabrication. Gas paths are provided in system 100 using stainless steel conduit or tubing paths 102 (typically xc2xcxe2x80x3O.D., xe2x85x9cxe2x80x3 O.D., or xc2xdxe2x80x3 O.D.), which are welded between each gas controlling component 104. Because of the configuration of system 100, the time required to change-out or repair components 104 is too long and the cost to reconfigure conduit (tubing) paths 102 is too high. 
To overcome the problems of conventional welded tubing designs, modular chemical delivery blocks may be used. Modular chemical delivery blocks are substrates onto which a chemical control component can be mounted. The blocks can then be directly attached to each other, eliminating the need for welded fittings. By using modular chemical delivery systems that incorporate modular blocks and components, not only can worn components be more easily replaced, but the gas delivery system design also can be more readily reconfigured.
But many designs for modular chemical delivery systems are not, however, without their own deficiencies. For example, FIG. 2 shows a modular chemical delivery system in which individual modular blocks 112 are fastened together with horizontal, full length bolts 114, 130 throughout an entire modular block assembly 110. While allowing for rather quick assembly (typically only two 2-inch bolts per axial connection), this design raises several safety, disassembly and repair concerns.
One problem with the design shown in FIG. 2 is that when full length bolts 114 are subjected to the torque required to provide appropriate sealing integrity between the sealing joints 118, the deflection of full length bolts 114 is too great. Effectively, the basic deflection force of a bolt 12 can be calculated with the following formula: DEFLECTION=PL/AE, wherein P is the amount of force load upon an axial connection of any adjoining blocks 112 in series (the deflection potential), L is the length of bolt 114, A is the cross-sectional area of bolt 114, and E is the modulus of elasticity of bolt 114 based on its material composition. If it is assumed that all equipment suppliers of such modular block technology use 300 series or better materials for the fastener components, then E is a constant for any length bolt 114. Likewise, in these types of modular gas system designs a designer is often mechanically constrained to using fastener diameters of xc2xcxe2x80x3 (6.35 mm) or smaller, and thus A can be considered relatively constant. In summary, if A and E are constant, then as the designer increases the length L of the bolt 114, there will be a corresponding linear increase in the deflection force of the bolt 114 which is conveyed to the fastened substrate joints. If the deflection force is high enough, the seat integrity at the axial joint-to-joint) connections 118 could be lost. As might be expected, such a loss of integrity could be extremely dangerous, especially when toxic chemicals are being delivered.
Another concern with the extended length fastener design shown in FIG. 2 is related to the manner in which bolts 114 fasten blocks 112 together. If a user were to require removal of any block 112 in modular block assembly 110, then the respective sealing joints 118 throughout block assembly 110 would be exposed to atmosphere. Such exposure potential raises, among other things, safety and contamination issues with corrosive and toxic chemical delivery applications.
FIGS. 3A and 3B are cross-sectional and top views, respectively, of another modular block design in which the individual blocks 122 are fastened together via localized bolting at each block-to-block or axial joint connection 124 to form a modular block assembly 120. Modular block assembly 120 is then connected to mounting brackets 126. This design dramatically reduces or eliminates the concern for deflection potential by localizing fastener sealing strength, integrity, and length. Use of such a localized fastener design also reduces the number of sealing joints 128 exposed to atmosphere when any given block 122 is removed.
However, the design shown in FIG. 3A also has a limitation regarding disassembly. As shown in FIG. 3B, if a user were to place multiple modular block assemblies side-by-side (typically on 1.6xe2x80x3 (40.64 mm) to 2xe2x80x3 (50.8 mm) spacing), many of the axial fasteners 130 could not be accessed because the fastener locations lie under the top accessible surface of the blocks (i.e., the collective surface of a modular block that may be accessed from directly above the modular block). Consequently, if the removal of a given modular block is desired, then the modular blocks adjacent to that modular block may undesirably have to be removed first.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design a modular chemical delivery block in which connection locations for allowing the modular chemical delivery block to be coupled to a laterally adjacent chemical delivery block were not obstructed by other portions of the modular block. It would also be advantageous to design a modular chemical delivery system in which localized fasteners connecting laterally adjacent modular blocks were not prevented from being accessed from directly above the top surface of the modular blocks connected by the fasteners. Such a system could allow the flow paths provided by the modular blocks to be more easily and rapidly reconfigured than in other chemical delivery systems.
The above-described information is not admitted to be prior art by its presence in this Background section.
The problems described above are in large part addressed by a top-accessible modular chemical delivery block configured to direct fluid flow therethrough. Broadly speaking, a top-accessible modular block is one that may be coupled to or decoupled from an adjacent modular block using access from directly above the top-accessible modular block. In a preferred embodiment, the top-accessible modular chemical delivery block includes an axial connection location configured to allow the modular block to be coupled to a laterally adjacent modular block. The interior surface of the axial connection location is preferably substantially parallel to the exterior surface of the axial connection location and unobstructed by other portions of the modular block from the top surface of the modular block. This configuration preferably allows the axial connection location to be accessed from directly above the modular block.
A top-accessible modular block may provide several advantages when incorporated in a modular chemical delivery system. For instance, a top-accessible modular block preferably affords easy access to an axial connection location even when located in an area where lateral access to the block is restricted. A top-accessible modular block as described herein is preferably configured to be coupled to laterally adjacent modular blocks without using welded fittings. Consequently, the flow paths of a modular chemical delivery system that includes a plurality of top-accessible modular blocks may be quickly reconfigured and worn components of the system may be rapidly replaced. As a result of these benefits, the overall downtime of a modular chemical delivery system incorporating such modular blocks may be significantly reduced over that of conventional chemical delivery systems.
Moreover, because of the ability to access axial connection locations from directly above the block, a top-accessible modular block may be decoupled from laterally adjacent modular blocks of a plurality of modular blocks without removing any other blocks (unlike the system shown in FIG. 2). Preferably, the top-accessible modular block may be decoupled from a pair of laterally adjacent modular blocks coupled thereto without displacing or otherwise moving the laterally adjacent modular blocks. In addition, the top-accessible modular block may be configured to be decoupled from laterally adjacent modular blocks without compromising the seals between non-laterally adjacent modular blocks. Through such features, a top-accessible modular block may further facilitate the removal of worn or damaged components of a modular chemical delivery system.
In a preferred embodiment, all connection locations of the modular block are also configured to be accessed from directly above the modular block. For example, the modular block may include mounting fastener receiving elements configured to receive mounting fasteners for mounting the modular block to a support structure (e.g., a mounting palette). The mounting fasteners may be accessed from directly above the modular block, allowing the modular block to be mounted to the support structure without using a mounting bracket. Beneficially, such a feature may not only reduce the total number of parts used in a system, but may also reduce the footprint of each modular block.
Furthermore, the top-accessible modular block contains a first fluid flow path configured to transport fluid flow through the modular block. As referred to herein, a fluid may be considered any substance that tends to flow and to conform to the outline of its container, including gases and liquids. The modular block includes a top surface. A top surface of a modular block may be a top surface of the modular block when the block is oriented as it would be during operation of a system in which the block is incorporated, or a top surface to which or directly above which a chemical control component may be mounted. It should be understood that a top surface of a modular block is not confined to simply the one uppermost area of an entire modular block, but may be include the top surfaces in various areas throughout the block.
The modular block further includes an axial interface flange. An axial interface flange may be any lateral structure of the modular block to which another, laterally adjacent modular block may be coupled. The axial interface flange may or may not be connected (by, e.g., a lateral wall) to other axial interface flanges. The first fluid flow path is preferably arranged adjacent to and partially with the axial interface flange.
The axial interface flange preferably includes an interior surface and an exterior surface. As referred to herein, interior and exterior surfaces may be considered surfaces of the modular block or components of the modular block that at least partially face the interior or exterior, respectively, of the modular block. A exterior facing surface of the modular block does not have to be on the absolute exterior of the block as long as it faces in that direction (e.g., a surface could be recessed within a wall of a modular block and still be an exterior surface). A first axial borehole of the first fluid flow path is preferably defined in the exterior surface of the axial interface flange.
The axial interface flange preferably includes an axial connection location configured to allow the modular block to be coupled to an adjacent modular block. The axial connection location has an interior surface and an exterior surface. The interior surface of the axial connection location is preferably unobstructed by other portions of the modular block so that the interior surface of the axial connection location is accessible from the top surface. In other words, there is at least one direct line from the top surface of the modular block to the interior surface of the axial connection location that is unobstructed by other portions of the modular block. The direct line is preferably a vertical line. It should be understood that, in some situations, there may be direct lines between the top surface of the modular block and the interior surface of the axial connection location that are obstructed by a portion or portions of the modular block. In that event, the interior surface of the axial connection location may nevertheless be considered unobstructed as long as one direct line from the top surface of the modular block exists.
Furthermore, connection locations as described herein, and axial connection locations in particular, may be considered those portions of a modular block that are in some way configured to allow the modular block to be coupled to an adjacent modular block. In a case where a connection location includes a fastener receiving element such as a hole or cavity, the connection location preferably includes the fastener receiving element, the portion of the modular block defining the fastener receiving element, and the surfaces of the modular block immediately around the lip of the receiving element. In a preferred embodiment, the axial connection location contains an axial fastener receiving element configured to receive a local side-to-side fastener for coupling the modular block to a laterally adjacent modular block. Consequently, the interior surface of such an axial connection location may be considered the interior facing surface of the modular block immediately around the lip of an axial fastener receiving element. The interior surface of the axial connection location is preferably substantially parallel to the exterior surface of the axial connection location. That is, while the interior and exterior surfaces of the axial connection locations may not be absolutely parallel, the general orientation between the surfaces may be substantially parallel.
The axial fastener receiving element preferably includes an interior opening defined in the interior surface of the axial interface flange and an exterior opening defined in the exterior surface of the axial interface flange. The interior opening of the axial fastener receiving element is preferably unobstructed by other portions of the modular block so that the interior opening of the axial fastener receiving element is accessible from the top surface. Preferably, the axial fastener receiving element is a first one of a plurality of axial receiving elements. The first one and a second one of the plurality of axial receiving elements preferably both extend from the exterior surface of the axial interface flange to the interior surface of the axial interface flange. The first one and the second one of the plurality of axial receiving elements are preferably arranged on opposite sides of the first axial bore hole of the first fluid flow path. The exterior and interior openings of each of the plurality of axial receiving elements are preferably substantially parallel. That is, the exterior and interior surfaces of the axial interface flange immediately defining the interior and exterior openings, respectively, of the axial fastener receiving elements are preferably substantially parallel to each other.
It is also desirable for a modular chemical delivery system to have multiple flow paths running in multiple, horizontally transverse directions. It should be understood that many modular blocks will provide some vertical flow component (e.g., a vertical flow section leading to a top bore hole for transporting fluid between a surface mounted chemical control component). However, a modular block or modular block assembly configured to provide multi-directional fluid flow is one that is capable of providing fluid flow in at least first and second directions horizontally transverse to each other and substantially parallel to the top surface of the modular block or modular block assembly (i.e., the top surface of a top layer block of the assembly).
Accordingly, an embodiment provides modular blocks configured as top layer modular blocks or lower layer modular blocks for use in a multilayer modular block assembly. The top layer and lower layer blocks may be configured such that an multilayer assembly of top layer blocks coupled to underlying lower layer blocks is capable of directing fluid flow in multiple, horizontally transverse directions. A top layer modular block is preferably configured to interface with a chemical control component. Preferably, the top layer modular block is configured to interface with a variety of chemical control components, including valves, pressure regulators, pressure transducers, filters, purifiers, and mass flow controllers (MFCs). A first fluid flow path preferably includes a top bore hole defined in a top surface of the modular block. The top bore hole is preferably configured to allow fluid flow to be transported between the modular block and a chemical control component mounted above the modular block. The top layer block may include component fastener receiving elements configured to receive fasteners for mounting a chemical control component above the top surface of the modular block. The component fastener receiving elements are preferably defined in the top surface of the top layer modular block and are preferably accessible from directly above the top layer modular block. The top layer modular block may include an interface web arranged between a pair of axial interface flanges and elevationally below the top surface of the modular block. Intermediate fastener receiving elements of a top layer are preferably arranged within the interface web.
A lower layer modular block preferably configured for use in an assembly of modular blocks is also provided. A lower layer modular block may have similar elements as a top layer modular block, except that a lower layer modular block will preferably be unable to directly interface with a chemical control component and thus will preferably not have component fastener receiving elements. Intermediate fastener receiving elements of a lower layer modular block may include holes defined in a fluid flow path wall and directly above a first fluid flow path. A top layer modular block and a lower layer block are configured to be coupled together by inserting a top-to-bottom fastener through an intermediate fastener receiving element of the top layer block into an intermediate fastener receiving element of the lower layer modular block.
A method of removing modular chemical delivery blocks via access from directly above the modular chemical delivery blocks is also provided. A first modular block configured to direct fluid flow is preferably coupled to a laterally adjacent second modular block configured to direct fluid flow by a local-side-to-side fastener. The first modular block is removed from the second modular block by accessing the local side-to-side fastener from directly above the first modular block and removing the local side-to-side fastener from the second modular block and the first modular block. By accessing the local side-to-side fastener from directly above the first modular block, the method reduces installation time and enables removal of the modular block even when lateral access to the block is limited. In addition, when the first modular block is part of a system including a plurality of modular blocks, the method preferably allows the first modular block to be removed without compromising the integrity of seals between all other ones of the plurality of modular blocks. Modular blocks are preferably removed without using specialized tools; that is, the method may be performed using only conventional tools such as a wrench.
A method of using a modular chemical delivery system is also provided. The method involves transporting fluid flow through a plurality of modular chemical delivery blocks. Laterally adjacent ones of the plurality of modular blocks may be coupled such that sealing joints are formed therebetween. Transporting fluid flow through the plurality of modular blocks preferably involves transporting fluid flow from a fluid flow path of one modular block to a fluid flow path of another modular block through a sealing joint. The method may further involve transporting fluid flow from the plurality of modular blocks to a semiconductor processing chamber.
Another embodiment involves a unified modular block configured to direct multi-directional fluid flow therethrough. A unified modular block as described herein preferably includes first and second fluid flow paths having first and second axial bore holes. A lowermost portion of the second fluid flow path is preferably elevationally below a lowermost portion of the first fluid flow path. The first fluid flow path may be configured to transport fluid flow through the unified modular block at least partially in a first direction, and the second fluid flow path may be configured to transport fluid flow through the modular block at least partially in a second direction horizontally transverse to the first direction. As referred to herein, horizontally transverse directions may be those that, when extended to infinity and viewed from above the block, appear to cross. In a preferred embodiment, the first direction and the second directions lie on substantially parallel planes but are not themselves parallel. Preferably, the first and second directions are substantially horizontally perpendicular. In addition, the second and first directions are preferably substantially parallel to the top surface. The unified modular block may be further configured to be coupled to other modular blocks laterally adjacent to the first axial bore hole and the second axial borehole. While a multidirectional flow can be obtained using a multilayer modular block system as described above, a unified modular block configured to provide multi-directional fluid flow may have several advantages over, e.g., a multilayer modular block assembly capable of multi-directional fluid flow.
The total amount of space occupied by a modular chemical delivery system is partly determined by the size of the modular blocks in the system. Consequently, it is generally desirable to minimize the thickness (i.e., height) of a modular block. One advantage of a unified modular block is the lesser thickness of such a block compared to a multilayer modular block assembly with similar multi-directional flow capabilities. By definition, a multilayer modular block assembly includes two or more vertically adjacent modular blocks. Therefore, the total thickness of such an assembly will tend to increase in proportion to thickness of each block that makes up the assembly. Because the unified block assembly may have a thickness similar to or only slightly greater than that of a single layer block of a multilayer assembly, the thickness of a unified modular block assembly will likely be substantially less than a multilayer block assembly with similar multi-directional flow capabilities. In a preferred embodiment, the thickness of a unified modular block is less that one-half its length and less than one-half its width.
Similarly, a unified modular chemical delivery block also preferably reduces the vertical length of the fluid flow paths contained within when compared to a multilayer modular block assembly. In part because a unified modular block houses all fluid flow paths in a single block rather than dividing the paths between two or more blocks (as in a multilayer design), the total vertical length of fluid flow paths may be substantially less than in a multilayer block assembly.
Such a reduction may substantially reduce the time required to dry the fluid paths of a chemical delivery system. Given a constant internal bore diameter, the reduced vertical length of the fluid flow paths in a unified modular block proportionally reduces the total chemical wetted volume inside the fluid flow path bore(s). By reducing the total chemical wetted volume of its component fluid paths, a unified modular block can correspondingly reduce the required dry down time when an inert carrier is used to dry out the moisture content of the modular chemical delivery system in which the block is incorporated. Consequently, the time between process and/or purge cycles may be reduced. In a preferred embodiment, the vertical length of the second fluid flow path is less than one-third a length and a width of the unified modular block.
Furthermore, it is also desirable to reduce the total weight of a modular chemical delivery system, and the weight of the modular blocks themselves is a large component of the total system weight. The weight of a unified modular block may be similar to or slightly greater than the weight of each modular block that makes up a layer of a multilayer modular block assembly. Since a multilayer modular block assembly includes two or more stacked modular blocks, a unified modular block may weigh substantially less than a multilayer block assembly with similar multi-directional flow capabilities.
In addition, a multi-layer modular block assembly may require intermediate (top-to-bottom) fasteners to couple vertically adjacent modular blocks and interlayer seals to seal the fluid path between the top layer between vertically adjacent modular blocks. Intermediate seals may be required in multi-layer modular block assemblies to prevent fluid leakage, particularly when corrosive or toxic fluids are being transported. However, even the best seals are not completely leakproof. In addition, under the demanding conditions of, for example, semiconductor processing most seals will wear significantly with time. When this happens, the ability of these seals to prevent fluid leakage is further reduced.
Similarly, intermediate fasteners may be used in a multilayer modular block assembly to securely couple vertically adjacent blocks and ensure that the seal between such blocks remain intact. Unfortunately, the holes for the intermediate fasteners occupy scarce space on the upper surface of the modular blocks and the intermediate fasteners themselves require additional time to install. Furthermore, the fasteners can loosen over time, reducing the integrity of the seals between blocks. Finally, the use of additional seals and fasteners in a multilayer system may increase total costs.
A unified modular block as described herein, however, would eliminate the need for intermediate fasteners and seals. Since a unified modular block does not need to transport fluid flow to another vertically adjacent modular block, seals may only be required, if at all, between laterally adjacent modular blocks and between a surface mounted chemical control component. In a preferred embodiment, the unified modular flow block is free of intermediate fasteners and seals, thus avoiding the above-described disadvantages of such elements. Furthermore, the second fluid flow path of the unified modular block is preferably configured to transport fluid flow between the second axial borehole and a second top borehole defined in the top surface of the unified modular block without passing through a seal. For many applications, a unified modular block may provide significant advantages over a multilayer modular block assembly with similar capabilities for multi-directional flow.
A multilayer block assembly, however, may retain some advantages over a unified modular block as described herein. For example, if it is desired to modify the orientation of a top fluid flow path while leaving the orientation of a lower fluid flow path unchanged, a multilayer modular block assembly only requires that the top layer modular block be replaced. With a unified modular block assembly, however, the entire block may need to be replaced with another, suitably configured unified modular block. Given the respective advantages of the various embodiments of modular blocks presented herein, modular block selection will greatly depend on the particular requirements of a chemical delivery system in which the modular block will be incorporated.
In an embodiment, the unified modular block preferably includes a first fluid flow path for transporting fluid flow through the modular block at least partially in a first direction. The first fluid flow path preferably has a first axial bore hole in a first exterior surface of the unified modular block. The unified modular block further includes a first axial connection location configured to allow the modular block to be coupled to another modular block laterally adjacent to the first axial bore hole. In addition, the unified modular block preferably includes a second fluid flow path for transporting fluid flow through the modular block at least partially in a second direction. A lowermost portion of the second fluid flow path is preferably elevationally below a lowermost portion of the first fluid flow path. The second fluid flow path preferably has a second axial bore hole in a second exterior surface of the unified modular block. The second direction is horizontally transverse to the first direction. In a preferred embodiment, the second direction is substantially horizontally perpendicular to the first direction. Further, the first and second directions are preferably substantially parallel to a top surface of the modular block. The modular block also includes a second axial connection location configured to allow the modular block to be coupled to a modular block laterally adjacent to the second axial bore hole. In addition, the first and second fluid flow paths may be configured to be in fluid communication within the unified modular blocks. The dimensions of unified modular blocks described herein preferably comply with applicable SEMI standards.
A unified modular block configured to direct multi-directional fluid flow therethrough may also allow for access to an axial connection location from directly above the unified modular block. In an embodiment, a unified modular block includes an axial connection location configured to allow the modular block to be coupled to a laterally adjacent modular block. The interior surface of the axial connection location is preferably substantially parallel to the exterior surface of the axial connection location and unobstructed by other portions of the modular block so that the interior surface of the axial connection location is accessible from the top surface. This configuration preferably allows the axial connection location to be accessed from directly above the modular block.
Another embodiment provides a modular chemical delivery system incorporating a plurality of unified modular blocks each configured to provide multi-directional fluid flow therethrough. Each of the plurality of unified modular blocks preferably includes a first fluid flow path for transporting fluid flow through the modular block at least partially in a first direction. The first fluid flow path preferably has a first axial bore hole in a first exterior surface of the unified modular block. Each of the plurality of unified modular blocks may further include a first axial connection location configured to allow the modular block to be coupled to another modular block laterally adjacent to the first axial bore hole. In addition, each of the plurality of unified modular blocks preferably includes a second fluid flow path for transporting fluid flow through the modular block at least partially in a second direction. The second direction may be horizontally transverse to the first direction, and both the first and second directions may be substantially parallel to a top surface of the unified modular block. The second fluid flow path preferably includes a second axial bore hole in a second exterior surface of the unified modular block. Each of the plurality of unified modular blocks may further include a second axial connection location configured to allow the modular block to be coupled to a modular block laterally adjacent to the second axial bore hole. The modular chemical delivery system further includes a plurality of local side-to-side fasteners. Preferably, fasteners of the plurality of local side-to-side fasteners couple ones of the plurality of unified modular blocks to other, laterally adjacent ones of the plurality of unified modular blocks. The modular chemical delivery system is preferably resistant to shock and/or vibration; that is, performance of the system is not significantly affected by shocks or vibration during operation.
A further embodiment is directed to a method of using a modular chemical delivery system. The method involves transporting fluid flow through a plurality of unified modular blocks. The method may further involve transporting fluid flow from the plurality of modular blocks to a semiconductor processing chamber. In an embodiment, a second fluid flow path of a first one of the plurality of unified modular blocks comprises a second top bore hole, and the method further includes transporting fluid flow from a second axial bore hole to the second top bore hole of the first one of the plurality of modular blocks without passing through a seal.
Beneficially, the dimensions of the modular blocks described herein and their component features preferably comply with applicable SEMI (Semiconductor Equipment and Materials International, Mountain View, Calif.) standards. For example, the center-to-center spacing of any component fastener receiving elements preferably complies with SEMI 2787. 1, which relates to the surface mount interface of gas distribution components. In an embodiment, the center-to-center spacing of the component fastener receiving elements is less than about 1.2 in., and preferably is 1.188 in. The dimensions of other elements and of a modular block as a whole preferably comply with their respective standards.
Such compliance with SEMI standards may assist the modular blocks in being used in modular chemical delivery systems configured to transport fluid flow from a plurality of modular blocks to a semiconductor processing chamber for use in semiconductor processing. The semiconductor processing chamber can be any of the variety of the specialized chamber used in semiconductor processing, including, but not limited to, etch chambers and deposition chambers.
Modular blocks as described herein may be made of any a variety of materials suitable for use in chemical delivery applications, and particularly for delivery of corrosive and/or toxic chemicals. In an embodiment, a modular block as described herein is composed of a metal. The metal is preferably stainless steel, and is more preferably high purity stainless steel. Optimally, the metal is 316L stainless steel SCQ VIMJVAR having a sulfur concentration less than 0.010%, and preferably electroplated. In another embodiment, a modular block as described herein is made of a chemically resistant plastic, preferably a fluorocarbon polymer such as Teflon(copyright) (commercially available from E.I. du Pont de Nemours and Company). Such materials may allow the modular block to deliver a variety of fluids, including highly corrosive fluids. A variety of methods for making the blocks of the present invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art having the benefit of the present disclosure. For example, the blocks of the present invention may be machined or cast from suitable materials.